Drive Garuburn
|specialmoves = Burning Drive Burning Overdrive (Emblem Charge) Erupting Drive (w/ Canon Arm) Erupting Overdrive (JP)/Exploding Overdrive (EN) (Emblem Charge w/ Canon Arm) Vacuum Drive (w/ Blast Arm) Vacuum Blast Drive (JP)/Quantum Blast Drive (EN) (Emblem Charge w/ Blast Arm) Ultimate Drive (w/ Ultimate Arm) Ultimate God Drive (JP)/Ultimate Master Drive (EN) (Emblem Charge w/ Ultimate Arm) Ultimate Miracle God Drive (Emblem Charge with Ultimate Arm) }} Drive Garuburn (Japanese: ドライブ＝ガルバーン, Doraibu=Garubaan, Drive=Garuburn) is a Power/Rapid Fire-Type B-Daman, released as part of the Emblem Charge System. It was released on September 29, 2012 in Japan for 945円. It appears in the anime, B-Daman Fireblast, owned by Kamon Day. Its B-Animal is the Vermilion Bird of the South. Body Set: Garuburn Head Part: Garuburn Head Drive Garuburn's Head Part pays a striking homage to the Vermilion Bird of the South, one of the five heavenly beasts of the Wu Xing; commonly referred to as a phoenix. Primarily having a crimson-coloured face, the Vermillion Bird's head works as a helmet. With pupil-less black eyes, a stuff snout and a large horn protruding to the back; its mouth is slightly opened to reveal the B-Daman's anime-like blue eyes and silver faceplate. Also, a pair of semi-translucent blue Side Pads act as "ears" to Drive Garuburn as well as having the ability to be adjusted to hold the B-Daman in a more efficient way. Several instances of a bright-red are also shown throughout the piece. Emblem Parts Drive Garuburn's Emblem Parts are a pair of semi-translucent circular blue pegs which fit into a large designated hole on each of the B-Daman's Arm Parts. The Vermillion Bird motif is printed onto them as well. This Emblem is designed to give Drive Garuburn two B-Daman Types, as opposed to the others who usually only have one Type. With Power and Rapid-Fire being used, when the Emblems are pushed down, extra pegs focus onto the Core Part's upper Hold Parts. This allows for the B-Daman to consistently shoot B-Dama whilst retaining the strong power without the short pause Power-Types tend to have and without the weaker power that Rapid Fire-Types normally contain. Stud Parts Drive Garuburn's Stud Parts are circular bright-blue studs with a triangular-designed hole in them. Arm Parts: Garuburn Arm Like the Head Part, Drive Garuburn's Arm Parts derive from the Vermillion Bird as these pieces represent the blazing bird's wings. Other than containing holes for the Emblem and Stud Parts to fit into, the detailed feathered wings show off in the B-Daman's glory with some flame-designs appearing as well. The piece also offers short arms ending in a giant fist. Leg Part: Multi Claw Drive Garuburn's Leg Part are very basic feet that are constructed of two parts. One being the primary piece, a hot-red with blazing designs and two sharp toes with a gap in-between each. This gap is made to fit the remaining piece, a semi-translucent blue "Multi Claw", which gives the Leg Part the appearance of a pair of talons and can be placed as heel spurs in order to allow the use of magazine-type Tune-Up Gear pieces. The Multi Claws can also be attached to the back of Gunlock=Wolg's Leg Part to add stability. Core Part: Drive Drive Garuburn's Core Part is designed mainly in white several bright-blue patches and highlights to be seen; concluding with the elongated, bright-blue handle at the back. The Core inherits the rubber Drive Strip from the Accele Core, allowing the marble to spin forward when shot. The rollers on this Core Part's upper Hold Parts not only allows enhanced rapid-fire performance, but also enhances the forward spin on the marble, surpassing the Accele Core from Thunder Dracyan. Other Versions *'Garuburn Side Pads Phoenix Ver.' - Campaign exclusive Side Part for Slot=Garuburn, clear gold. *'Garuburn Emblems Phoenix Ver.' - Campaign exclusive Side Part for Slot=Garuburn, clear gold. *'Garuburn Multi Claws Phoenix Ver.' - Campaign exclusive Side Part for Slot=Garuburn, clear gold. *'Garuburn Body Set Pearl White Ver.' - CB-59, white Body Set with clear dark blue Head Wings, Emblems and Leg Stabilizers. From Body Random Booster Vol.1 *'Canon Drive=Garuburn Erupting Ver.' - CB-60, clear dark red Body Set with clear orange Head Wings, Emblems and Leg Stabilizers. Clear orange Core with Red trigger; available in the Garuburn DX Version-Up Set. *'Sonic=Garuburn Metallic Blue Ver.' - CB-65, chrome blue Body Set with clear red Head Wings, Emblems and Leg Stabilizers. Clear Core with violet Trigger; labeled "Rare" in Random Starter 2013 Vol. 1. *'Blast Drive=Garuburn Vacuum Ver.' - CB-71, clear celeste Body Set with clear dark blue Head Wings, Emblems and Leg Stabilizers. Dark blue Core with white Hold Parts and a red Trigger; available in the Garuburn DX Version-Up Set 2. *'Slot=Garuburn' - Advertised combo by Takara Tomy utilizing the Garuburn Body Set, Slot Core Part, Metal Studs (from the Twin=Drazeros SP Set), and semi-clear gold "Side Parts". The Side Parts are available by winning WBMA events. *'Drive=Garuburn Japan Asian Cup Ver.' - Taiwanese-exclusive tournament prizes coming in Gold, Silver, and Bronze. *'Drive=Garuburn Ultimate Ver.' - Semi-translucent orange and gold re-color from the Garuburn Ultimate DX Set. B-Daman Fireblast (anime) Garuburn is debuted in Kamon's dream in ES001. Personality Garuburn, like his elemental affinity with fire, has a fiery temperament as opposed to his calmer predecessor. Often times Garuburn is prone to sudden outbursts whenever something does not go with his expectations or he is simply agitated. He would often yell out without thinking about his words but soon after doing so; he will promptly apologize, hence his catchphrase "Oh~I'm sorry, I got so carried away..." [まぁ~済まない 、取乱しったしまってる。。。 (Maa~sumanai, torimidashitta shimatteru...)]. ' Having said, Garuburn mainly has a serious personality but he knows how to laugh at a good joke like Jenta's. At times, he has a rather morbid sense of humor, such as when he joked about nearly getting turned into soup in the third episode. Quotes *"Haaa?! YOU NEVER ASKED SO HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"'' (はぁぁ？！謎しったのに聞からだったがそちだろう？！''Haaa?! Nazo shitta no ni kikara datta ga sochi darou?!) '(To Kamon, Episode 1. Japanese version) ' *"WHAT?! I WAS TRYING TO, BUT YOU GOT ME AND PICKED ME UP OUT OF THE ROOM! Sorry, heheh, I kinda lost my cool there."'' '''(To Kamon, Episode 1) *''"I know it sounds interesting but don't do it, Kamon. DON'T YOU WANT TO GET THE B-DAMAN FIRST PRIZE?! Oh, I'm sorry...I got so carried away." (To Kamon, Episode 3)' *"I really thought that I'd be turned into a soup before we win first prize." ''(To Kamon, Episode 3) *''"What?! WHY ARE BOTH SUBARU AND MITSURU LATE?! Oh, I'm sorry...I got so carried away."'' (To Kamon, Episode 5) *''"ARE YOU REALLY THAT FOOLISH?! B-Ders are pure and honest YOU'VE THROWN AWAY THOSE QUALITIES! Oh, I'm sorry...I got so carried away."''' '(To Mitsuru, Episode 6)' *''"Just imagine having to feed him everyday..." '''(To Kamon, Episode 8) ' Gallery Toy line DriveGaruburnHasbroPackaging.jpg|Hasbro packaging. DriveGaruburnHasbroContents.jpg|Hasbro contents. KeithStrife_DriveGaruburn.jpg|Drive=Garuburn with a Drive Shot. UltimateDrive=Garuburn(1).png|Ultimate Drive=Garuburn. Canon drive=Garuburn.jpg|Canon Drive=Garuburn Erupting Ver. Blast drive=garuburn.jpg|Blast Drive=Garuburn Sinkuu Ver.. Ryukou DriveGaruburn CannonBakunetsu.jpg|Cannon Drive=Garuburn Bakunetsu ver. Ryukou BDGaruburn.jpg|Blast Drive=Garuburn Ryukou DriveGaruburn BlastShinkuu.jpg|Blast Drive=Garuburn Shinkuu version Anime Drive=Garuburn.PNG|Drive Garuburn CG 264280 285925064840999 511945122 n.jpg|Drive Garuburn and Kamon Godai. ES001 74.png|Garuburn B-Animal ES001 75.png|Garuburn talking with Kamon ES001 68.png|Garuburn B-Animal hibernating in space ES001 70.png|Garuburn yelling at Kamon Blast Drive=Garuburn.PNG|Blast Drive Garuburn ES001 56.png|Garuburn's Side Pads ES001 57.png|Garuburn Emblem ES001 62.png|Kamon pushing Garuburn's Trigger Ultimate Drive=Garuburn.jpg|Kamon and Ultimate Drive Garuburn UltimateDrive=Garuburn.png|Core close up UltimateDriveGaruburn.png|Ultimate Drive Garuburn SADadas.png|Drive Garuburn's Debut asdasddasd.jpg|Drive Garuburn Leg Part Trivia *Garuburn (ガルバーン Garubaan) is the Japanese translated form of the name, "Galvan". **More specifically, Garuburn is a portmanteau of "Garuda" and "burn". *The only other B-Damans to have both a Drive Strip and rollers in its core, are Battle Phoenix and Blade Orochi from Super B-Daman. *Garuburn is nicknamed "Garu-chan" by Himiko Day in the Japanese version, much to the B-Daman's embarrassment. *All of Garuburn's Version-Up Parts are Arm Parts. *The Drive Core's color scheme is identical to that of Cobalt Saber Fire's own Drive Core; White body, blue Hold Parts, and a red rubber strip for forward-spinning shots. *Drive Garuburn notably shares his Seiyuu, Kousuke Toriumi, with the main antagonist of ''Crash B-Daman'', Kyousuke Arasaki. *It's the third B-Daman in the Cross Fight anime to be based on a bird, being based on the Vermilion Bird of the South. The first B-Daman was Strike Avian, with Steer=Swallow coming thereafter. Two more B-Daman would appear from the Fireblast anime to sport bird themes, the fourth being Across Avian and fifth Spike Phoenix, both whom are Emblem Charge System B-Damans. *Drive Garuburn is the first B-Daman of the Emblem Charge System to make an appearance in the Cross Fight anime. * Garuburn has most Tune-Up Gear parts. * Garuburn being a B-Daman based on a bird and the fact that it can be equipped with different types of armor, are reminiscent of the Pen-B series, which kicked off the Cross Fight B-Daman franchise. Category:B-Damans Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS Category:Power Type Category:Rapid Fire Type Category:Drive Strip B-Daman Category:B-Daman CrossFire Category:B-Daman Fireblast